


Exclusive Rights

by onewayfreak (five_ht)



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_ht/pseuds/onewayfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possessive Steve fucks Tony in a public bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive Rights

Steve was in a mood.

It was always hard to watch Tony at these functions, watching people fawn over him as he schmoozed for prospective investors and business partners, but tonight was especially trying. One guy, one more or less attractive, unduly arrogant, ridiculously wealthy guy had been voicing an interest in one of Tony's new projects – and using it as an excuse to follow Tony the entire night; to touch more than was justified and to lean a little too close. His intent was glaringly obvious, and Tony was clearly trying to shake him, but when someone was willing to pour several million dollars of investment money into your new idea for yet another unnecessary cell phone model, you didn't exactly spit in their face.

Steve liked to give Tony his space when he was doing his thing, didn't want to be an overbearing presence standing directly behind him as he made his pitch, but he was nearing his limit as he sat at their table, glaring across the room at the scene, feeling the heat of frustration rise under his crisp shirt collar.

The man moved into Tony's personal space, and Steve watched him slide a hand surreptitiously around to the small of Tony's back. Tony took a half step back, smile faltering for a split second, and that was enough.

Steve stood, striding across the room purposefully, coming to stand directly behind Tony. The man tensed visibly, dropping his hand and backing away a few inches, but Steve was too wound up to care about politeness, barely able to keep himself from snarling.

"Tony," he murmured, leaning in to his ear, not touching but close enough to smell his hair, "Can I see you for a minute?"

Tony gave one last smile, "Excuse me," and allowed Steve to lead him away.

He didn't ask what was going on – genius that he was, it probably wasn't difficult to figure out what Steve's reaction would be. He let himself be guided into the washroom, which was empty but for the attendant, a kid who couldn't have been more than twenty. Steve groaned inwardly at the sight, but Tony wasn't deterred. Pulling a bill from his pocket, he handed it to the boy. "Stand outside until we come out, tell people to use the one upstairs."

Looking confused and somewhat intimidated, the kid nodded and shuffled immediately out the door. Steve slid the deadbolt into place for good measure, then grabbed the back of Tony's collar, shoving him face first to the wall.

His hands immediately got to work on Tony's pants, pressing hips to ass, biting an earlobe harshly. "He was _touching_ you," he growled, low and rough.

"He--" Tony's breath caught as Steve palmed him through the boxers, other hand working the fabric down to bare his ass. "He's harmless."

Steve bit down on the out and out snarl threatening to work its way out of his throat. "He was touching you _all night_ ," he shoved two fingers between Tony's lips, cutting off his reply. Tony sucked obediently, whimpering as Steve's fingers played over his stiffening cock, still trapped in the soft material. Steve wanted to step back, get a good look at the picture; Tony starting to flush with arousal, nothing but his ass exposed, already willing and needy. But there wasn't time, Tony would be missed, and Steve wasn't sure if he could wait much longer to get inside him.

He pulled the fingers out of Tony's mouth and slid them both into his ass without preamble.

Tony hissed, tensing at the intrusion, reaching back to grip Steve's hair. He clenched around the digits, shuddering, and slowly, his hips started to rock.

"Hate the way they look at you," Steve found himself snarling, spacing his fingers and stretching Tony further, "Like they can buy you, like you're easy. They shouldn't be touching you." His hand left Tony's erection in favor of opening his own pants, using precome to slick the head of his cock. "No one should, no one but me."

Tony groaned, his head dropping back onto Steve's shoulder, lips parted; an open invitation. Steve took it, kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth as he pulled his fingers free. He was panting when he pulled away, about to snap with tension, getting the head of his cock against Tony's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, but it dissolved into a groan when Tony thrust his hips back, taking Steve inside him with a whine. He wriggled as he adjusted, and Steve grabbed hold of his hips, stilling him and taking control, sinking in slowly.

When he regained his voice, he gritted out, "You're gonna go back out there smelling like sex and sweat." He started to rock, pressed tightly to Tony's back, hearing him wail and moan.

"And _you_." Tony added shakily.

Steve nodded, panting, "And he's gonna know," he grabbed Tony's hair, pulled his head to the side and bit at his neck. "He's gonna know he can't have you."

" _Yes_ ," Tony whimpered, meeting Steve's thrusts with the rolling of his hips, "I'm- Ah, ah-" he choked as Steve gripped him through his boxers again, "Yours, just yours."

Steve groaned, feeling the pressure build, fucking almost violently. Tony's whimpers and his own growls echoed in the cavernous room. He was nearing his own tipping point when he felt Tony tense all over, clenching around his cock, flooding the fabric under Steve's palm, sobbing Steve's name. The shuddering of his body was enough to send Steve over, clenching his eyes shut and seeing spots of color as he came with a force that left him dizzy and panting.

Tony slumped, threatening to slide to the floor, and Steve wrapped one arm around his chest, holding him steady.

They stood, pawing lazily at each other, for several long moments, until Steve heard a huff of laughter, and Tony glanced down at his own crotch pointedly.

"Guess I'm going commando for the rest of the night."


End file.
